I Love Summer
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: What happens when Zim and Gaz end up in a summer camp together? For a whole MONTH? Should be somewhat funny, cute, and dramatic at the same time. ZaGr and some DaTr. Please read and review if you can! 3
1. Chapter 1

I Love Summer

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Here...ZaGr...hope ya'll like it!)**_

As Gaz sat in her bunk, waiting for the counselors to tell the other campers that they could come out for breakfast. Naturally, she had a whole room to herself, as no one else liked/had the courage or cared about Gaz enough to sleep in the same room as her.

But, she liked the silence, it kept her calm.

"Alrighty, camper!" a way-too-perky female counselor said way-too-happily. "It's time for breakfast!"

It was the first night now, and the second day, so people (if they had the stomach to) could still sign up and come to the camp. Gaz was going on seven years coming here, and it was her own little secret, which was also kept by her brother, Dib.

"Children!" the same female counselor from earlier that morning shouted over all of the loud chatter. "We have a new happy camper! He is from...well, I'm not sure where. Where did you say you came from again?"

"Earth!" a deep, loud, male voice practically screamed. "I am from Earth! Oh, I love Earth so much, I was um...you know..._hatched_ here!"

"_Alright..._so, would you like to chose your bunk now or—?"

"_NO ONE BOSSES ZIM AROUND!"_

Suddenly, Gaz's heart stopped beating, and she couldn't breathe right. Zim's here. _Zim's here._

"I'm ruined..." Gaz muttered.

Zim looked around and spotted the purple-haired girl easily. He smirked evilly and walked over to her table. All of the chatter stopped and every child there stared at the green boy walking down to the camp's scariest girl. Then, they began to whisper.

"Why is he going over to _Gaz?!"_

"Is there something we missed here?"

"No, she's still really gloomy. Ha ha!"

"_Why is his skin green?"_

Zim rolled his eyes and kept walking. Gaz lowered her head so low, she began to make a face mask out of oatmeal on her nose. When she heard Zim's footsteps come right next to her, she panicked and tried to stand up, but Zim stared her down.

"It's a bit...strange for you to be here, is it not?" he said with a devilish smile. "I personally didn't think I'd see _you_ here."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gaz stuttered helplessly. "My dad made me sign up...it wasn't like I _wanted_ to come!"

"Sure, and I _don't_ hate your brother."

Gaz looked down, noticing how detailed the long dried stains on her plate were. Then, she sighed, and got up to throw away the remains of her breakfast. Zim followed close behind her.

"Go away, please," she growled under her breath. "I need to think for once."

"Sorry," Zim sighed, shrugging, "but until you tell me why you're here, I'm staying right by your side. It's an Irk—I mean, _male_ thing, is it not?"

"Whatever," Gaz muttered under her breath. "Just don't bunk with me. It won't look natural to everyone here."

"I think that I can handle not sharing a room with you," Zim half-shrugged and half-cringed as if Gaz yelled out that he was an alien to all of the worm-babies. "After all, you are the sibling of the human I hate the most."

"You really never know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Gaz sighed angrily. "Just let me go to the bathroom at least."

Zim cringed in disgust and nodded. If there was anything he hated, it was a human's bodily fluids, and even _hearing_ about them made him feel queasy. Why even bother telling you this, when you should know this yourselves?

Anyways, he was curious as to which room Gaz was "bunking" in, so he asked the counselor. She looked startled and nervously told him where it was, and said that it wasn't very safe in there. Zim rolled his contacted eyes and left to search for the room, or, "cabin," as everyone else was calling it.

When he was stepping right outside the door, he wondered why people wouldn't sleep in the same room as Gaz. Sure she was mean, and cold-hearted, and venomous, but she was really more of an interesting human to study.

Her habits, behavior, and facial expressions were all something Zim had to examine. That's the only reason he came to this camp, to get away from those horrifying urges. Though, he can't call the Almighty Tallest for any reason, even for strange advice. Now, he was thinking about sharing a _room_ with her just so he could watch her sleep.

_**(A/N: A bit creepy, if you ask me.)**_

Zim rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what he was thinking exactly. Or, more precisely, feeling. This wasn't like him, to be so nervous or clingy. Normally, he's really self-confident, and ready for any challenge you threw his way.

Now, it's like he's a totally different creature.

"What's wrong with me?" Zim muttered to himself, two claws rubbing his left temple, his right hand reaching for the door handle. "What did Gaz-human do to me? Why am I so nervous? Why do I keep asking myself these questions!"

"Zim!" a horribly familiar voice said from behind him. It was _Dib._ "Why are you standing in front of Gaz's cabin?"

"I-I don't know, Dib-stink," Zim sighed, stuttering a bit. "I'm not in the mood to fight at the moment, if you can't tell."

Dib walked over to Zim's right side, and smacked his hand away from the handle, glaring a hole into his green enemy's body. It was easy protecting Gaz, but now her stalker is here. This was a thousand times worse than last year, with the fruit and the talent show...

_**(A/N: Don't ask, it will be told about in later chapters.)**_

"Zim," Dib growled, staring Zim right in the eyes, "I want you to stay away from Gaz. She's been through enough as it is. She doesn't need you watching her every movement."

"For your information, Dib-monkey," Zim laughed quietly as he spoke, never moving his head, "the only reason I came to this detestable 'camp' was to get away from Gaz. But, now it's too late for me to go back to my base."

"Why is that?" the large-headed boy was honestly curious now.

"The bus isn't coming back until the end of the month, when camp ends."

Dib's jaw dropped in horror. He was right, the alien was right! What a change, and Dib wasn't able to say any more on the subject, as the counselor was walking over to the two boys.

"Hello, children!" his too-perky voice cheered. "I believe that you will stay in Miss..._Membrane's_ cabin"-he leaned down to the side of Zim's head-"and I wish you the best of luck."

Dib couldn't catch what the man had said, and he never got the chance to ask because Gaz was now headed their way. Suddenly, the counselor began to sweat a river, and walked quickly away.

"Dib, Zim, go away," she growled. The boys didn't hesitate.

Gaz opened the door to her cabin, and Zim got a quick glance inside.

Everything was covered in cobwebs.

"So," Zim muttered, "it's true. No one ever bunks with Gaz."

"Yeah, she's always threatening them," Dib sighed. "But she's told me something, something I can never tell anyone or she'll probably murder me."

"What is it?" Zim pressed suddenly, staring his large-headed foe in the eyes.

"Are you deaf? I said she told me to never tell _anyone!"_ Dib shouted. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

The cabin door was thrown open, making Dib jump. It was Gaz, who was now changed out of her usual dress and tights, and into a pair of shorts and a _White Veil Grooms_ T-shirt. Her face was calmer than normal, maybe happier. Zim was astonished. She's happy? About what? This disgusting place was nothing special, not at all. Why so cheery? Wasn't being with him at skool enough?

Maybe not after all.

"Gaz, I've got some bad news for you," Dib groaned.

"What?" Gaz replied, getting ready for something like "Dad said we have to leave."

"Zim's staying in your cabin."

Oh man, that was _worse_ than leaving! That dumb kid was one reason she came here. The other reason was well...it was camp, the one place where everyone who wanted to leave her alone _would,_ because they all filled the cabins up before she got to be with anyone. Sure, it gets lonely, but it was a nice breather from all of the annoying conversations she overhears about new phones or clothes. She just got to think about things that actually mattered, like what college she was going to, or how to get her grades up. That's why she's in the top of her class.

Now, Zim's going to ruin that for her. How's she going to relax now? She'll just have to go through it, as hard as it'll be.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

I Love Summer

Chapter 2

_**(Here we go. I'm procrastinating on "Deeply Disturbed," please forgive me. I'm not sure how my mindset's letting me do this. It was a project I'd started and forgot about. The plot seemed pretty fun to do, so I decided on it pretty fast. I hope you all like it as much as I do!)**_

After a few days of barely any sleep, Gaz decided to get used to the beeps and clicks of Zim's weird alien devices. Maybe even learn about them so she can turn off the alarm that goes off _hours_ before the sun even rises. She can't stand waking up earlier than she's supposed to. The real wake-up call is around seven thirty A.M.

Unless someone's trying to take his stuff or something like that, there is _no_ reason whatsoever to wake her up so early. She _would_ vaporize him, but he's too fun to tease.

Like just last week, when they took a hike in the woods. Zim had packed a bottle of something that looked like water, but was something that he could drink with no problems. She took his bottle and played a serious prank: she emptied it out, and filled it with lake water. When he took a sip, he freaked out and ran off to get his drink or something like that. It was hilarious.

"WHO HAS DIRTIED ZIM'S PRECIOUS INSIDES?" he asked, his voice screaming through the woods. "I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"I don't know, Zim," one of the female counselors said, a tad nervous. "Who touched Zim's bottle? Come on, we can't be happy campers if you don't confess your wrong doings!"

Gaz was about to give up, but she was laughing too hard, along with everyone else. She still kept going even after all the others had calmed down. Zim fumed, and stomped over to Gaz.

"Was it _you,_ little Gaz-monkey?" Zim growled, then leaned closer into Gaz's ear. "You know what your filthy Earth water does to me!"

"Keep your alarm off," Gaz smirked, "and let me sleep in the mornings."

Zim's face turned a deep green, and Gaz giggled into his own imaginary ear. He backed away and told the counselors, "Forget about it, it's just a prank." Gaz wondered why her head wasn't evaporated or something stupid like that. Was he instantly forgiving her? Strange, he normally isn't that sane. Sure, maybe he could get a few words that made sense in, but that wasn't anything like now.

"Hey, what's with the sudden abandoning of hate?" Gaz asked later on, an hour before lights-out, while they were stuck in their cabin, because they don't converse with other kids. "You really surprised me. Why didn't you murder me? Or put me in a room with a moose? Or injure me? Or—"

"Because you had a reason." Zim stated flatly, dropping the subject, at least in his mind.

"'Because I had a reason'? What's with that? Dib has plenty of reasons to do what he does, and so does everyone else," Gaz sighed and flopped onto her bunk, letting Zim climb on top first. "I'm probably the only human who doesn't have any real reasons. My dad's even starting to get tired of me. I would've stopped coming to this camp, but he told me that I was nothing more than a 'shiftless human that can't move on.' I moved out, actually. Just last week. I'm only fifteen, and yet I'm this independent. Heh, maybe I _am_ shiftless, never able to leave the heaviest part of my heart."

Zim was quiet, then Gaz heard a "Beep!" of her phone and found a new text from Zim.

"Never think that way again."

Her eyes became slightly wet after re-reading the digital text. Someone cared, though it _did_ seem like a threat.

Then, Zim climbed down his ladder, and sat on the bottom bunk next to Gaz, something deep green running down his cheeks.

"I'm _crying,_ in case you're wondering what this—" he pointed to the liquid on his face "—is all about. You're the best human I know. You make me feel like I could just give up on my home planet all together, and live a life on Earth. You do understand that I would take a bullet for you, I would bleed for you, I would—heh—I would _cry_ for you! You are everything I'd want and more. Irken females can't compare to you, and your beautifully foreign heart, face, body, soul...I...I just want you to know that...that I...ugh, what's the word?"

"L-'love,' maybe?" Gaz stuttered.

"Maybe so."

Gaz broke down. She'd felt something, of course. She fell first. Something about his eyes, his light, cold green skin. He wasn't like any other boy, that's for sure. No, he was way too different, not anything like his own race. He was _better_. His "Tallest" are constantly bashing on him, though. They even banished him (to what she wasn't sure).

"I love you too, Zim," Gaz sobbed, tears of joy running down her face. Zim inched towards the purple-headed girl and took her cheek into his three fingered hand.

Their lips touched, and they both kept their eyes and mouths closed. It was a childish, innocent first kiss, and they were satisfied with it.

Zim climbed into Gaz's bed (on top of the blankets) and kept her warm throughout the night. When it was time for Zim's alarm to go off, they were well aware of it and didn't care.

()()()()()

Up in space, Tak had her phone on "speaker," and she was smiling, knowing that she was proud of her work.

"Work," being her helping out Zim with Gaz. Only so he'd leave her alone, begging for advice. She was happy for him, none-the-less. They were finally together, as how it should be...

But..._how far did they go?_

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

I Love Summer

Chapter 3

_**(A/N: This is Chapter 3. Now, if you're all wondering what that "Deeply Disturbed" thing was about, then I'll tell you: I had an old account, "TheWubber," and my email messed up, so I couldn't log on anymore. But, my mind is full of ideas, so I made a new one, this one. Hope that explains it. ^^ I think I'll finish it on this account. What do you guys think? Eh, well, let's get on with this thing, shall we?)**_

When one of the counselors, a bright, way-too-cheery female, did her rounds, waking the kids up, she shakily checked on Gaz and Zim's cabin. When she opened the door and saw the two, she nearly screamed.

The two campers were snuggling, in the same bed. But, it was a bit of a surprise, because A) they still had their clothes on, and B) Zim was on top of her blankets. What was their plan? Well, whatever, gotta wake 'em up anyways.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and shaky!" the counselor shouted, smacking the doorway hard. "It's near breakfast time, lovebirds!"

The girl's eyes popped open, and she sat up instantly, panting. She looked at Zim, sighed, and then back at the counselor. She grabbed a pillow and threw it roughly at her, a purple flame surrounding it. The female gasped quietly and ducked, letting the pillow hit the ground and burn out.

"Go away," she simply growled. The counselor ran away quietly.

Gaz stared at Zim, and placed her hand on his cheek. It was ice cold, so she snapped it away. Figures, since he's an alien. Then she saw some sparks flying out of his PAK thingy.

"What's that?" she whispered, shaking Zim gently, trying to wake him. "You're PAK's sparking."

Zim sniffed the air, rubbed one of his eyes, and sat up, yawning. He scratched his back, and burned his finger on one of the sparks. He shouted in pain and stared at the little pits of flame peeked out in his PAK.

"It might've been what I said last night," Zim concluded quickly. "That's the only thing _I_ can think of. Maybe my PAK's not programmed for Earthly affection."

"Huh, that makes sense," Gaz agreed, blushing a bit. "Maybe that's what it was."

"Hey, why did you touch my cheek just now?" Zim asked, lightly feeling his cheek where Gaz touched it. "It's really warm, nearly burning my skin."

"Oh, uh, to feel your face," Gaz explained, trying not to sound stupid. Zim snickered. "It's not funny! I've always wondered what your face felt like, and I thought you wouldn't mind, so I just...learned what it was like. It's really cold, but smooth."

"Like an Irken smeet's wonderful bottom."

"Uh, 'wonderful'?"

"Our babies are quite superior to human children, no offense."

"None taken," Gaz motioned her hand to the cafeteria. "I'm starving, how about you?"

"Kind of," Zim agreed, pulling something out of his PAK with no problem. "Good thing I packed a years' worth of food here!"

There was a bag in his hand, and it read, well, you'd need a translator, because it was written in Irken. Language, but there was a picture of a potato chip, so she figured it was something like Lay's. She also wondered what it tasted like, and as if Zim had read her thoughts, he handed her a chip.

"Here, it shouldn't taste bad," Zim explained, gesturing the chip towards her, "I've tried human chips, they taste about the same as Irken snacks. Try it."

"You actually tried human food?" Gaz asked, taking the chip and shoving into her mouth. After she swallowed, she said, "I thought Irkens couldn't eat our food."

"Well, Gir made me some waffles, and I grew a tolerance to it. He's not a bad cook, if you get him to cook it on a good day, when he's not pouting about you not being there."

"Why would he pout because of me?"

"You put a heavy influence on him. Last time you came over, you know, to get the Dib-stink, he listened to me for a whole week. Normally, he can't sit still for a day. He thinks of you as a mother or big sister, it seems."

"Well, that could happen one day. I could be his mother, easy. It would just take a ring."

Gaz held up her left hand, and placed her right index finger on her left ring finger. Zim's face turned a deep green, and he placed his finger on her left palm. She blushed as the cool leather of his glove brushed her skin. It felt good, considering the stuffy room.

"Zim, I think we have to go now, or Dib will go a little, you know," Gas put her finger right next to her temple and twirled it, "crazy."

"Let him." Zim stated simply. He kissed her lightly and she giggled in his lips.

"_Dangerous."_ Gaz whispered. "Oh-so dangerous."

They pecked each other's lips and laughed and joked. They stayed in their room for around an hour, just playing around, and nobody noticed, and everyone was too scared to check on them.

()()()()()

Dib had had a strange cellphone-looking thing at his ear.

"He finally admitted it?" he was asking the female at the other end. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tak answered up in space. "You can thank me now. This was out plan, wasn't it? I'm sure no one will be stressed now, considering a new, happier atmosphere."

"Do you know how far they went last night?"

"Calm down, they just cuddled, and from my monitor, they're laughing and joking around right now."

"Aw, that's kinda cute," Dib chuckled into the receiver, then became a little more care-free, and asked, "When are you coming back, Tak?"

"I want to soon, but the ship's locked up," Tak sighed, explaining something Dib didn't want to hear. "I miss you guys a lot. I know it's going to take some time to forgive me, but I'm content with waiting, as long as it happens. I can't stand being away from other beings. Our calls are keeping me from falling off the deep end, to be perfectly honest. I wish I could see your face, though."

"Me too," Dib sighed as well, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been way too long. Oh, and...I'm sorry about what happened with Mimi."

"Oh, that's nothing. She went down with honor, so I try not get too sad about it. Sure, she was my faithful robot, and she will be dearly missed, but I can't just mope around all the time about it. I must and _will_ move on!"

"You really are great, Tak."

"Thank you, Dib. That's so good to hear from you," Tak sounded much happier now. "All right, Invader Tak, signing off!"

The call was cut, and Dib groaned sadly. Why couldn't she just come back _now?_ It wasn't like she didn't like Dib anymore...right? She wasn't just making up stuff to keep her own will at bay? No, she's not like that. Not at all.

Dib walked away and kept moving towards the other kids, ready to move onward towards the day.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

I Love Summer

Chapter 4

_**(A/N: This is going to be fun. :3)**_

"Zim, come on!" Gaz giggled as Zim tickled her toes, a few days into camp, in the morning. "We've got to go outside! Dib will go insane if he doesn't see my face."

Zim groaned playfully. "All right," he moaned, smirking. They got up, looked away from each other so they could change clothes, and walked outside.

All of the kids were still eating breakfast, so it didn't matter that they were gone so long. The counselors didn't say anything, the other kids didn't say anything, and Dib was at his usual seat (a corner of the cafeteria) and smirking. Zim and Gaz stuck to each other like glue, because they didn't like anyone else.

"Where to sit?" Gaz asked, cringing at the sight of the filthy-mouthed children at every table. "We're surrounded by morons, Zim. It's the end."

Zim chuckled to himself and looked for a suitable table. He found one with only a few kids on it. "Get up," he barked at them. They got up immediately, seeing who he was with, plus his angry attitude.

"Nice, Zim," Gaz whistled, impressed. "I didn't know you could be intimidating. This is new."

"Well, I _am_ an Irken invader," Zim whispered, putting his face next to her ear. She shivered, his breath icy. "We take what we want."

"Hm, then you have quite the skill," Gaz joked, placing her finger where a human nose would be and tapped his face, making him blush a bit.

Dib chuckled from his place in the corner. They really do suit one another, so much that it's scary. Dib wondered why he and Tak even thought it was a good idea.

Wait, it's because they go together like peanut butter and jelly. Evil, dark, twisted. Anyone with or without a brain could see that they were meant for each other.

"Zim," Gaz suddenly said, putting her fork down, "have you ever really thought of making me somewhat a queen?"

"Is that what you want?" Zim asked, looking at Gaz with surprise. "I can make that happen, easy."

"No, no," Gaz beckoned, blushing and waving her hand. "I mean, before camp, when you met me, after Keef. Did you want me to be your queen when you ruled Earth?"

"It did occur to me," Zim admitted, hushing his voice. "But, because we're from different planets, and because it's so rare that Irkens need companions, I didn't think of it again. My Tallest would be furious if they found out that we were together."

"Wait, I thought you weren't following their orders anymore. What happened?"

"I could be arrested for something like an inter-species relationship," Zim groaned. "You could be in danger too. They would enslave you, and make you do either hard labor, or send you to Foodcourtia."

"What's so bad about Foodcourtia?" Gaz asked, her head tipping to the side. "It doesn't sound too harsh."

"Trust me, it's horrible enough," Zim cringed, "because they sent _me_ there. Remember when I wasn't around for a few weeks?"

"Yeah," Gaz answered simply.

"Well that's where I was. Sizz-Lorr is brutal, and you do _not_ want to be on his bad side," the green alien boy shuddered. "He doesn't exactly like other species, either."

"So he _really_ didn't like you?" Gaz asked, straightening her neck.

"No, he just honestly and fully hated me," Zim sighed. "He was Irken, and so were the other employees. It was the three of us, Gashlooge, Sizz-Lorr, and me. It wasn't easy working there, considering that any obvious escape attempt would make me explode. There was this one horrible kid he would shout, every time, 'Look mama, he's gonna 'splode!' Ugh! I _hated_ that kid!"

"I can tell," Gaz giggled. "But, in the serious business again, we don't have to let your Tallest know what's going on. We can keep it secret, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Zim wondered out loud. "Didn't they kill themselves?"

"Out of love and despair for each other."

"Oh, okay then."

"Yeah."

It was quiet, then an idea came to Gaz's screaming mind. She took her finger and touched Zim's cheek. It was ice cold again, but she slid it across the sides, up and down, all round. Zim shivered, and his face turned a deep green. Gaz giggled a bit and then lightly flicked his cheek.

"You're skin is really cold," Gaz pointed out. "But you're right, it _is_ like a baby's butt."

"Hm, strange of you to say," Zim chuckled, hiding his blush with a bit of pride. "Normally you'd never want to be near me, much less touch me. Now you're rubbing my skin."

"Speak for yourself!" Gaz laughed.

"I guess you're right."

Dib, from his lonely spot, smiled at his little sister's happiness, despite who it was with.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

I Love Summer

Chapter 5

_**(A/N: So sorry this took so long! I kind of zoned out with it. This may be the most time I've avoided-*AHEM, HACK HACK* accidentally forgot about a story. Sorry about that, once again. I just didn't have anything to use, as in ideas. Hope you like this chapter better than I will!)**_

Gaz sat in bed the next day, wondering how much more of this camp she could take. Even with Zim here, she was beginning to become bored. How much more _can_ she take without the sad point of insanity? Maybe not much more, maybe even less than she's expecting. Can she even stay in the "I'm Fine" zone with Zim anymore? Most likely not, but she was hoping for the best. Maybe she could keep her grip, just for him. He was nervous about the canoeing portion of camp that Gaz had told him about, but he wasn't letting Gaz worry about him. He was making his ego take over in a horrified disguise. Not that she couldn't see through him, because she knew him better than that.

"Are you okay, Gaz-human?" Zim asked, moving his girlfriend's bangs out of her face. His three cold claws made her skin quiver. "You seem to be in very deep thought. What are you thinking about?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Gaz answered. She really hated when Zim thought he could just say a few words and fix any problem. "It isn't an important thought. You just need to relax."

"I can't when you seem so distressed," Zim pointed out, his brows furrowing. "Maybe you should go back to the cabin? I can go in the canoe alone, it's really no problem for the Mighty Zim!"

"No, no, I'm just fine." Gaz waved her hand up and down, a sign that she really wasn't fine. "You seriously need to chill out, Zim. You know that I'm fine, and you know that I find your worrying annoying. Just..._chill,_ okay?"

Zim just sighed and grabbed Gaz's hand. "Fine." he stated simply, not letting their fingers intertwine. They walked to the canoe area just as the others began to do the same. One child had the guts to point out that Zim and Gaz were holding hands, but the counselor didn't acknowledge him. The kid didn't stop though. He even stomped over to the duo and smacked Gaz's hand, making her irritated. The counselor then payed attention to the child and pulled him away, and Gaz felt a wave of familiarity wash over her roughly. Had she seen this chubby kid before?

"I want my Game Slave!" That sentence ran through her head, the one saying it having a very high-pitched annoying voice. Why was she thinking of a stupid incident that happened a few years back? Then she remembered, shuddering. It was _Iggins,_ the kid who had taken her Game Slave Two, the light metallic gaming system that was already traded up for a Game Slave Three, then a Game Slave Four just recently. A gift that Zim had given her just two days ago, using a time travel machine.

"Gaz and Zim," the female counselor called out a little nervously, "could you please enter your canoe?"

The green-skinned alien boy and the violet-haired girl both climbed into their small and shaky boat, Zim letting go of Gaz's hand entirely. She felt an emptiness in her palm as the three claws released it. What was he so annoyed about? Was it something she had said? Or, maybe, something she didn't say?Maybe it was their latest "discussion" about Zim's worrying. Didn't he have a right to worry? Gaz really did need an ear at the moment, but now Zim's mad, so she can't say anything. He might even yell, and she really hated that. His voice was so _annoying_ when he yelled, especially about something his ego was telling itself.

"Why are you mad Zim?" Gaz asked as they rowed to the middle of the lake. "What did I do this time?"

The green-skinned alien didn't answer her. "Seriously?" she groaned. "Come on, just tell me what's wrong. There's no reason to give me the silent treatment." He still ignored her, and examined the water, staring at the emotionless reflection in it. "Zim, come on," Gaz began to whine. "This isn't funny, just talk to me. Come on, I don't care if you say something about McMeaty's, just _talk_ to me! Is there something bugging you?"

Zim was still quiet, and he even let the tip of his claw brush the water. 'Must have bathed in glue again,' Gaz thought to herself. She then shut up herself, and pulled in the oars, having reached the middle of the giant body of water. She crossed her arms and flipped her body around, her back facing Zim. Why is he being so difficult? Sure, they were surrounded by water, and that was his true enemy, but who cares? If he was going to act like a jerk, then let him act like one. She can be alone again, it really wouldn't make a difference.

"You're a jerk, Zim."

That was the deal breaker. The alien male in the canoe jumped up, making the boat rock in place. It almost tipped over, but their combined weight kept it still. Zim grabbed the back of Gaz's head by her hair, and roughly brought her ear to his lips. He growled something that Gaz couldn't understand through gritted teeth, and his sudden violence made Gaz shudder. He really _was_ mad, and it was her fault. She felt her heart sink, but she kept her confidence solid. She smacked Zim's hand away and faced him.

"So, now you're going to show emotion?" she asked, her voice strained with sarcasm and a little bit of fear. Zim was never this angry. "Too late, alien boy. You've already made me lose my patience. I don't want to speak to you now."

"Oh, really?" Zim laughed sadistically and furiously. "That's strange, since you were just whining because I wouldn't say anything. Now you know how it feels to not hear what is obviously shown."

"What are you talking about?" She already had a feeling that she knew, but she just didn't want to admit it.

"Like you don't know!" Zim shouted, his light pink zipper teeth clamped shut. "You won't tell me what's been bugging you ever since the second day of camp! Seriously, you can be really clueless."

Gaz had no idea what to say. What was his problem? She just didn't want to let out every one of her emotions out like he always does. It got annoying when he kept going on about his "rage" of mankind and his overwhelming "attraction" towards her. Who is to blame here? _Zim_, not her, _Zim_. He had been the one to push this fight forward in the first place. She just wanted to keep all emotion to herself until she knew that they were going to last a lifetime. She hated the idea of opening herself up and then the person that she had so stupidly trusted running off and leaving her behind, shattered and broken. She just couldn't put herself through that kind of thing. Zim was no different, because even though his organs were placed and built differently, and even though his skin was green, he still had the same feelings of any other human.

He was just barely any different than any one else, despite what either Dib or Zim have to say about it. She had never even planned to go through this kind of decision anyways, to fall in what one would call "love." No, she thought she could have lived a successful life in blissful solitude. She didn't even have any major emotions until Zim came to Earth. She had only felt anger. It was easier to live that way. Now, she's feeling things like confusion and love and sadness and it just all gets so aggravating. She just wants to let go of these things, to forget about life and to live like she had in the fourth grade, an angry little girl with no friends, and no chance of getting hurt.

But, things turn out differently when you do really fall in love.

_End of Chapter 5_

_**(A/N: WOW. I thought I was NEVER going to get around to writing this chapter. Anyways, toodles! I've got other projects to work on, like all of my Happy Tree Friend fan readers' favorite, It's All for Him.**_

_**Hey, if you read that one and this one, can you please give some love to my other stories? I'm dying here!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

I Love Summer

Chapter 6

Shortly after the canoeing incident, Gaz just walked around the camp grounds. In order to keep from having another fight, Gaz thought she'd give Zim some space. She just didn't know how long he'd want to be alone.

During arts and crafts, Zim sat across from Gaz, and he didn't look up the entire time. Gaz, however, was getting irritated with him just blocking her out completely. How had things gone downhill so quickly? Just this morning they were together, talking and enjoying each other's company.

Now, they weren't even looking at each other.

After arts and crafts, Gaz followed Zim after nearly two hours of letting him be alone. He just went along his merry way, blocking Gaz out even more. When he got back to their cabin, he finally turned around and looked at Gaz.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, raising a brow.

Gaz's mind went blank. Was he really still hung up on that? Wait...had he been giving her time to herself?

Without thinking, Gaz said, "Yeah."

Zim smiled and held out his hand. Gaz took it and he swept her off her feet and into their cabin. Zim sets her onto their bunk and sits next to her.

"So?" He asked, settling back until he was on his back. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm...I've just been really bored with this place," Gaz said. "I kind of want to leave, but I know how much you love it here. That, and my dad paid at least one hundred-fifty dollars for me to be here."

"Oh, you think I want to be here?" Zim laughed. "I hate it here, but I know how important it is to you. We can leave if you want. My ship's not far from here."

"Really?" Gaz raised her eyebrows. "We could leave, right now?"

"It's just a walk away."

Gaz thought for a second. This wasn't a brilliant idea, but it wasn't idiotic either. She looked at Zim, and remembered how her father had been feeling about her lately. He'd been making her feel like she had no purpose in her life.

But looking into Zim's contacted eyes made her realize that he was her purpose.

She nodded, no longer feeling any hesitation. Zim's face brightened up, and he grasped her hand again. He then glanced at her bags. She had two synch sacks, and her gaming system.

Zim had a traveling ball. It fits in your pocket, and expands when activated. He could fit anything he wanted into that thing. Including his alarm.

Once their things were packed, they hurried out of the cabin, leaving it lonely yet again. As they walked at a faster pace, Gaz noticed how Zim kept grinning like an idiot. She couldn't help but to smile herself. She couldn't believe that she had finally found that person to make her life purposeful.

Once they were in the woods, Gaz glanced around. "Where's the ship?" She asked, thinking twice about her decision.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about the cloaking system," Zim said, laughing. He kissed her cheek. "Just wait a moment."

He walked away, leaving Gaz blushing a slight pink. He always knew when it was the right time to push the best button. That, and his most recent figure made Gaz a little flustered.

He was thin, not anorexic, and yet not exactly healthy on human terms. His steps became a little more heavy, but his walk had never changed. His laugh hadn't changed a bit either, and it was as cute as ever. Gaz absolutely adored him, and would do anything to keep him by her side, as cheesy as it sounded.

When Zim returned, he was in the air, sitting on something. But, Gaz couldn't see what he was sitting on. It was invisible.

'So he wasn't lying,' Gaz thought to herself, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on, Little Gaz," Zim said, turning off the camouflage and opening the entrance for Gaz. "Come fly with me."

"That's so cliche, Zim," Gaz chuckled as she took his hand.

"And yet you're coming with me," Zim laughed, grinning.

Gaz jumped into the ship, and Zim flew it up and away. When they were in the air, Gaz sat in the passenger side, looking down at the campers. Iggins was still being annoying, by the looks of it. Gaz cringed, remembering how she'd had the pleasure of meeting that fat little insect.

Of course, the order had been restored that night, so she had nothing else against him. Thinking of how everything worked, she looked at Zim. They'd just knocked everything out of whack. They were supposed to be those two that spoke a couple of times and forgot about it. Zim seemed to keep her memory, however.

Forgetting about everything else, she kissed Zim's cheek. They suddenly swerved violently, and Zim had a goofy grin on his face. Gaz laughed, and it felt real.

Zim was her blessing in disguise, no doubt about it anymore.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
